This Way Atlantis
by LE McMurray
Summary: When the Seaquest crew find a box that relates to Atlantis the SGC sends their specialist, Arianna Jackson, to authenticate the find. Wary of her at first Bridger soon has to rely on her expertise in all things Atlantis while Ari struggles to live up to her father when they find themselves lost with no way home.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I was watching the Atlantis episode of Seaquest and this popped into my head.

This is set in the same universe as my stories Knight And Day & Unwanted Destiny. It's not necessary to have read them, the history will be explained.

This will focus more on the Seaquest at first but there will be more with the Stargate later chapters.

Enjoy

* * *

Jonathan Ford had never considered himself an explorer. That was until Nathan Bridger took over as Captain of the Seaquest. Now he'd been involved in discovering so many amazing things but nothing like this.

Moving closer he could see what appeared to be crystal shards lying across the ocean floor. Hidden amongst them was a box. A box made from the same crystal, symbols covering every side with a strange glow emanating from it.

"Captain, I have definitely found something," he reported moving closer.

"Alright, Jonathan," Bridger's amused voice came over the radio, "Bring it in so we can let Dr Ferguson and her team look at it."

"You might want to get O'Neill too," Jonathan told him, "There are strange symbols all over it."

Bridger chuckled, "I'll let him know."

Starting his retrieval Jonathan stopped when a face appeared in the surface of the box, "What?"

"Something wrong, Commander?" Ortiz asked.

Knowing that what he'd just seen was crazy Jonathan decided against saying anything, "Nothing. I'm heading back."

x

The box sat on the bench; it had been through decontamination and was now ready to be studied. Dr Mandy Ferguson smiled as she looked at the artefact in front of her.

Tucking an errant strand of her long blonde hair out of her face, she pulled the gloves on so that she could begin her examination.

"Commander," she turned to Jonathan, "Was there anything else at the site you found this?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Just a load of crystal that looked like it had been smashed."

She chewed her lip in thought, "We need to gather it all up, I want to see if there is anything else there."

Jonathan nodded, "Captain Bridger wants the symbols copied for O'Neill to look at, if someone could get that done?"

Mandy nodded, "Of course. I'll have that done and passed to Lt O'Neill as soon as possible."

Jonathan started out hearing her calling orders to her team. He was looking forward to seeing what he'd found.

x

Tim sat in the ward room and spread out the pictures of the transcribed symbols from the box Ford had found across the desk. He scanned all the pages trying to find a natural starting point, something he recognised that would give him a way to get into the translation.

Standing he began walking around the table thinking that perhaps the different angles would help.

Three hours later he still had nothing and was beginning to get frustrated.

"Yeah?" he called when someone knocked on the door, smiling as Miguel appeared with a mug in his hand.

"Thought you might want something to drink," his friend said handing Tim the tea, "How's it coming?"

Tim sighed, "It isn't."

Miguel chuckled, "You'll get it. Just keep…"

"Staring at these bits of paper?" Tim cut him off sarcastically.

Miguel rolled his eyes, "Well go see the actual thing. Maybe that'll help."

Tim nodded, "That's a good idea. I'll see if Dr Ferguson will let me look for a while."

"You look at the box and I'll look at her," Miguel grinned.

Tim shook his head, "You know she's engaged, right?"

"Why would that stop me looking?"

x

Tim stood staring at the box hoping for an epiphany, making sure he kept out of the way of the scientists.

It was beautiful, other than the symbols there were intricate designs covering the crystalline structure that were catching the light, the patterns were almost hypnotic. As he stared at the box Tim was suddenly struck by a thought, his mind working through the symbols he'd stared at for three hours suddenly making a connection.

"You got an idea?" Miguel called after Tim, chuckling that the other man didn't even acknowledge him, knowing his friend's mind was somewhere else.

Tim headed back to his research and began writing, he had no idea if what he was doing was even remotely right but, for the moment, he was going with it. After half an hour he ran out of steam and read what he had written. Reaching over the desk he hit the comm. button.

"Captain," Tim called, "I think you need to see this."

"Something wrong, Lt?"

Tim shook his head, "Not wrong, just…you need to see this, Captain."

As the radio clicked off Tim stared down at the paper in front of him and waited.

"Atlantis," Tim whispered, letting the soft sound echo around the room, "Oh wow."

x

"Are you sure?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at the man looking at him in amazement, "According to O'Neill the box is connected to Atlantis."

McGrath frowned, "Keep this to yourself and keep O'Neill working on the artefact. I'll join you as soon as I can with someone to authenticate the find."

Nathan nodded, sighing in relief as the screen switched off. There was something odd about the way McGrath had reacted to the news, not exactly something he could put his finger on but just something.

"Captain," the voice of Ortiz came, "Commander Ford has asked that you come to the bridge."

Nathan sighed and pushed McGrath out of his mind, "On my way, Ortiz."

x

"And they're sure?"

McGrath stared at the man in front of him, wishing he didn't have to have this conversation. They'd always known that this could be a possibility ever since the colonisation of the oceans.

"Bridger claims his Communications Officer is sure," McGrath told the other man, "General, if this is connected to Atlantis then the Seaquest can handle whatever they find."

"No, they can't."

McGrath took offence on behalf of the crew of the UEO flagship, "With all due respect, General O'Neill..."

"Look," O'Neill cut him off, "As much as I want to believe someone with the name O'Neill can work this out, I know he doesn't have the right qualifications. I'm going to send the one person on Earth who is qualified to deal with this."

"Hold on," McGrath frowned, "Does this 'person' have security clearance for the Seaquest?"

General O'Neill chuckled, "This 'person' has higher security clearance than anyone on that boat, including you."

x

Ford stood staring at the figure standing serenely near the pool watching Darwin. It was definitely whoever he had seen in the box when he'd found it but the arrival of the captain on the bridge pulled his attention and the figure disappeared.

"How are we doing, Jonathan?" Bridger asked.

"There's definitely something else out there but the WSKRs can't find anything," Jonathan frowned, "How's the translation coming?"

"Tim believes that this box is connected to Atlantis," Bridger told him soft enough so that no one could overhear.

Jonathan stared at him, "Seriously."

Bridger nodded, "McGrath is joining us and bringing someone to help authenticate it."

"What is it?" Jonathan asked at the thoughtful look that crossed the captain's face.

Bridger sighed, "I don't know. There is just something about this that seems odd."

"What can we do?"

Bridger sighed again, "We wait."

* * *

Nathan stood in the docking bay two days later waiting for the launch to dock and the doors to open. At his side Tim O'Neill was standing not happy that he had to leave the translation to greet their guests and trying his best not to show it.

The sound of the doors opening brought them both to attention and Nathan stepped forward to greet the man that walked through.

"Mr Secretary," Nathan took the other man's hand, "Welcome back."

McGrath nodded, "Nice to be back, Nathan. I want you to meet the expert I promised."

Nathan looked behind the other man to where a young woman stood. She had tanned skin, thick black hair that was pulled back loosely with bright blue eyes that looked completely out of place; she was dressed in a smart suit and as she moved towards them she studied them intently.

"Captain Nathan Bridger, Lieutenant O'Neill," McGrath introduced, "This is Dr Arianna Jackson."

"I hear you have something for me to look at," she smiled at them.

x

Ari tapped a finger on the desk as she looked over the copy of the symbols from the box before reading O'Neill's translation, she was still trying not to chuckle at the fact it was someone called O'Neill who had done it.

"Well?" the man standing at her side asked a little impatiently.

"It's not bad," Ari told him, unable not to tease just a little. It was something she'd picked up from the man she called uncle, "There are a few mistakes here and there but that's understandable."

She saw him stiffen in annoyance.

"Dr Jackson…" he started.

"Ari's fine," she cut him off, "Timothy or Tim?"

She could see the exasperation in his face before he nodded slightly, "Tim."

Ari laughed, "Ignore me I just like to see how far I can push. Considering I'm assuming you've never seen anything like this before then it's impressive how much of this you managed to translate."

Tim tilted his head slightly, "So, you agree this is related to Atlantis?"

"Not related," Ari replied, "It's from Atlantis."

He stared at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, that's classified," she told him, "At least until I have a conversation. Excuse me."

Leaving him staring after her Ari headed to the room they'd assigned her.

x

"Hi, kiddo," Jack greeted her, "How's life on the ocean floor?"

Ari chuckled, "Surprisingly comfortable."

"So, what have they found?"

"They're right," she told him, "It definitely has a connection to Atlantis."

Jack frowned, "What kind?"

"It's a box," she told him, "They haven't opened it yet. I'll make sure they don't until I've completed the translation."

She paused biting her lower lip for a moment.

"What's bugging you about it, Ari?" Jack demanded, recognising her tell.

Ari let out a long breath, "There's nothing tangible but…"

"But you can sense something," Jack finished for her.

She nodded, "I don't know exactly what I'm feeling, Jack. I think I need to stay here for a while until this artefact is completely catalogued. Can you swing it?"

He grinned at her, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Ari chuckled.

"Is there anything else?" Jack asked.

"There is a telepath onboard," she told him, "That could problematic and I need to know how much I can disclose to the crew."

Jack mused this over for a moment, "Be careful with the telepath. Don't forget to let her feel your presence or they could start looking into you too closely."

"I live in a world with telepaths every day," she reminded him, "But if I have to do something unusual that could be a problem."

"Good point. It is a closed community so you won't be able to hide if you do," he paused for a few moments, "Okay, only if you need to and I mean only if it is completely necessary you can tell Bridger and his ExO."

"What about the guy who's doing the translation?" she asked before chuckling, "And don't think I'm not laughing my ass off that his name is O'Neill."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You'll pay for that kid, but if you think it's appropriate tell him. I trust your judgement in this."

"I'll talk to you later, Uncle Jack," Ari promised.

"Arianna," Jack said sternly, "Be careful. Sara will have my head if something happens to you under my command."

Ari mockingly saluted him before the screen blinked out.

x

Ari looked around the small room she was going to be staying in, amazed by how comfortable it was compared to what she thought it would be. She'd grown up spending a lot of time in a military base so she didn't expect much in the way of comfort.

Opening her bag she pulled out the picture that sat on top, the picture she always took with her no matter where she went. Setting it beside the bed she smiled looking at her parents smiling back at her.

They'd left Earth to travel the day after Ari had received her doctorate, her father pointed out that this would let her work away from his shadow. Her mother just chuckled not believing that he would manage to stay away for any length of time. They were both surprised as so far he had.

Taking the hairclips out Arianna pulled a brush through her thick black hair, her Abydonian heritage clear to see whenever she looked in the mirror with the exception her bright blue eyes.

When she was a little girl her father always told her that her eyes were blue because she was special, she'd had no idea exactly how special it had made her.

The radio beeped, "Dr Jackson."

Ari touched the button, "Yes?"

"Can you come to the bridge," the Captain said, "There's something I think you should see."

* * *

"So what did you find on our guest?" Nathan asked. He'd been annoyed McGrath had dodged the questions before he left them once more so had set his genius the task.

Lucas nodded and tapped on the keyboard bringing up a picture of their guest, "Dr Arianna Jackson, twenty two. She received her doctorate in archaeology last year; she also has a Masters in sociolinguistics.

Nathan frowned looking around the briefing room, "That's pretty young and newly qualified to have such high security clearance."

"What's her area of expertise?" Tim asked thoughtfully.

Lucas shrugged, "According to this Egyptology."

"So why is she our expert on Atlantis?" Ford mused.

Nathan leaned back in his chair thinking for a few moments, "What about family connections?"

"Her father is Dr Daniel Jackson," Lucas continued, bringing up a picture of a man with the same blue eyes as their guest, "He was widely regarded as a crackpot by the archaeological community after he gave a lecture where he claimed the pyramids were older than was commonly accepted. There were jokes made about him claiming aliens built them but I've read the lecture and his articles, he doesn't mention aliens once."

"Stay on topic, Lucas," Nathan motioned the teenager to hurry up.

Giving a slight shrug Lucas did as he was told, "Jackson disappeared after that, there are a few conflicting reports that he died. Though there at least three instances this has been reported and then retracted but basically a year after his lecture he reappeared married. There is very little information about his wife."

He paused and brought up another screen, "The only thing I can find that might explain her security clearance is the fact her parents both worked for the Air Force."

"In what capacity?" Nathan leaned forward interested.

Lucas shrugged again, "As far as I can tell translators."

Nathan sighed, it made even less sense now.

x

Nathan sat in his chair on the bridge musing over the find and their guest. He didn't like being kept in the dark, especially when it had to do with his boat and his people.

Now Ortiz was sensing strange readings with the WSKRs near where they found the box. O'Neill had left his translation of the symbols for the moment and was sitting at his station helping their sensor chief look over the readings.

"You called, Captain," their guest asked as she was escorted over to him.

Nathan was good at reading people but he couldn't read her at all which worried him. He stood and motioned her over to Ortiz's station.

"We're getting strange readings from the area near where Commander Ford found the box," Nathan explained, "I wanted to know if you recognised anything?"

Dr Jackson frowned as she studied the readings, "I'm an archaeologist. This is not my speciality."

Nathan grimaced, "Then why exactly are you here, Dr Jackson?"

Dr Jackson tilted her head defiantly, her long black hair falling back, "I'm here to check a translation, Captain."

Before Nathan could retort Henderson's voice cut through the tension.

"Sir, we're caught in something," she called, "I'm not sure what it is."

"Ortiz?" Nathan yelled.

"WSKRS are getting the same strange readings but it's nothing that could be pulling us anywhere," Ortiz answered.

"Then what the hell is?" Nathan mused annoyed.

He looked around the bridge at his crew, his eyes settling on their guest. She was tapping a pen against her leg as she watched the WSKR readings.

"Dr Jackson?"

He saw a subtle shift in her posture before she turned to him, "You need to stay back. These readings mean there is something we need to avoid."

"And what would that be?" Nathan demanded.

She let out a sigh, "The way to Atlantis."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"What do you mean 'The way to Atlantis'?" Nathan demanded as he faced the young doctor across the table in the conference room.

She frowned, "I thought I was pretty clear."

Nathan glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Atlantis is a real place, Captain," Arianna told him, "It has been colonised for over ten years. In fact my parents are living there at the moment."

He stared at her as she waited for him to catch up; Nathan finally sank into a seat.

"Alright, Dr Jackson," he said slowly, "I want a full explanation of what my boat is being pulled towards."

"The readings your WSKR things are receiving are the same as the readings that are sent out when a Stargate is open," she paused and gave an annoyed sigh, "I need to explain the Stargate, don't I?"

"That would be helpful," Nathan told her wryly.

She let out another long sigh, "Alright, from the beginning. 1924 Giza Egypt…"

x

Ari finished giving the standard SGC debrief to the man across from her and waited. She knew it was a lot to take in, even for someone with as much experience as Bridger. She had of course left out her unusual origins; she really didn't want to get into _that_ can of worms.

"So, you're saying there is something out there that is connected to the planet Atlantis is on?" Bridger asked sceptically.

Ari shook her head, "I don't think it's actually connected yet. As I said before Captain, I'm an archaeologist and linguist. This isn't exactly my area of expertise."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Ari let out a long breath, clicking her tongue in thought, "I need to talk to the SGC."

"The…"

"I'll explain to Lt O'Neill the way to contact them," Ari cut him off before he asked, "Captain, I know this is a lot for you to take in but you have to trust me."

"Why you?"

"Excuse me?" Ari asked, a little bemused at the segue-way.

"I wanted to know why you are the most qualified person to deal with this?" Bridger asked pointedly.

Ari shrugged, "I'm the daughter of Daniel Jackson, the man who opened the Stargate and was at the forefront of just about every discovery related to it. He trained me and, as he's currently somewhere else, I'm it."

"And there's no one more qualified?"

Ari stared at him for a few seconds, "For this – no."

x

"What's wrong?" Jack demanded the moment he appeared on the screen.

Ari took a deep breath aware of Bridger standing next to her, "General, we have something sending out signals that match the ones we receive when a wormhole is open."

"Interesting," he mused and Ari did her best not to smile as she knew the tone he had in his voice.

"General," Bridger took over, "I want answers."

"Don't we all," Jack retorted automatically.

Ari frowned at him trying to convey this was not the time to be himself.

"General O'Neill," Bridger grimaced, "This is not a joke."

"It never is, Captain," Jack replied, "Ari, is there any sign of a Stargate?"

Ari shook her head, "No."

"What about any tech that could give off this signal?"

"From the sweeps the crew have done there were none," Ari reported.

"And the box they found?"

Ari paused, "It hasn't been opened yet," she looked up at tilted her head thoughtfully, "It's the box. It must be sending out some kind of signal. I need to check the box."

Ari nodded to Jack quickly before she jogged out the room.

x

"General," Nathan demanded the moment the young woman had left the room, "Have I been told everything?"

The General chuckled, "Not by a long shot but we've told you what you need to know. I know it's irritating but it's the best I can do for you."

Nathan frowned before nodding, "You have your orders."

"I do," the other man stated before adding, "Captain, there is one more thing before I go."

"And that is?"

"Arianna Jackson. You need to trust her because she knows what she's doing. We trained her very well," he paused for a second, "That girl is also part of my family and if anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible."

Nathan smiled slightly, "I would in your position."

x

Tim stood watching Ferguson and her team as they prepared to open the box. They were getting some amazing readings from it and she had decided it was time to know what was inside.

"Alright," Ferguson called, "Do we have the quarantine set up?"

"Yes, Dr Ferguson," one of the scientists replied.

She smiled, "Let's get this done then."

Glancing up she saw Tim and touched the comm., "Lt O'Neill, hopefully there will be something inside for you."

He gave her a quick smile and nod before leaning back against the wall to watch.

"What the hell are they doing?" the voice of their guest jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Opening the box," Tim replied confused by her yell.

"What?" she snapped, "They can't," she slammed her hand on the button for the comm., "Stop what you're doing!"

Ferguson turned demanding, "Who are you?"

Before another word could be spoken the lid of the box opened and bright light filled the room. Tim heard screams before he felt something force him to the ground then the world went black.

* * *

Jonathan watched the WSKR readings with Ortiz waiting for something to give them a clue to what they were watching. Suddenly the entire boat rocked and he had to grab the back of Ortiz's chair to keep upright.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded to anyone who could give him an answer.

"Unknown, Commander," Lucas piped up, "It appears to have been some kind of energy wave from inside the Seaquest itself. I'm trying to locate the source."

"It's the lab," Ortiz called a few moments later, "We have several people trapped. Including Tim."

Jonathan grimaced and made the call for a rescue team before he joined Ortiz to help.

"Dr Smith," Jonathan called finding her getting ready for any casualties, "Can you tell me anything?"

Smith shook her head, "There's too much confusion within the room. O'Neill is uninjured as far as I can tell," she added, resting her hand on Ortiz's arm.

"What about our guest?" Jonathan asked, "She was heading this way not long before whatever happened."

Smith frowned slightly, "I can't sense her."

"So she's not in there," Ortiz nodded in relief, having heard the General's comments to Bridger.

Smith shook her head, "I mean I can't sense her anywhere on the ship."

Jonathan frowned, "That is not good."

x

Tim groaned as pain radiated through his back and he strained to remember what exactly had happened. Pressing a hand to his eyes he tried to find his glasses so he could see.

"Dr Jackson?" he called, remembering her entrance before his bout of unconsciousness. Tim struggled to move, every muscle felt like it had been turned to lead but finally he managed to pull himself off the ground.

He found the young woman, who must have pushed him before whatever had happened, unconscious in the other corner. Quickly he checked her pulse relieved to find one before he turned to check on the other scientists.

"Oh my God," he breathed in horror at the sight before him. Every one of the scientists who had been working on the box had been turned to stone.

"Lt O'Neill, Dr Ferguson," Commander Ford's voice made him jump, "Can anyone hear me?"

Tim staggered towards the control panel, "I'm here, Commander. But Dr Ferguson and her team…they're…they…I think they're dead."

He heard the horrified pause on the other side of the radio.

"Tim," Wendy Smith called, "Are you alright?"

He shook himself, "A little sore but Dr Jackson needs medical attention. She's unconscious so I don't know the extent of her injuries."

"Hold on," Smith cried, "She's in there? And alive?"

Tim frowned a little bemused at the strange demand, "Yes."

"We're trying to get the door open," Ford took over, "We should have you out in a few minutes."

Tim glanced to where the group of scientists stood, frozen like statues their faces contorted in fear and hoped it was only a few minutes.

x

Jonathan motioned Wendy to one side as the team worked to get the door open.

"I thought you said Dr Jackson wasn't in the room?" he asked, his arms folded across his chest.

Wendy shook her head, "I was sure she wasn't. Commander, I honestly have no idea how I was unable to sense her."

"Could it be because she was unconscious?" Miguel asked.

Wendy shook her head, "I can usually get a sense of someone better when they're unconscious as they're more open. The thing is even if she was actively blocking me there is no way I wouldn't know she was there. It's like she doesn't exist."

"That's impossible," Jonathan said.

Wendy nodded, "I know."

The clang of the door interrupted their conversation and Wendy moved quickly to check on the casualties. She stopped just inside and stared at the group of scientists behind the quarantine field.

"Oh my God," she breathed in astonishment.

"Dr, you said there was too much confusion to tell if anyone was injured," Ford reminded her.

"There is," she whispered, turning to him Wendy's eyes were filled with horror, "They're not dead."

x

Nathan jogged through the corridors to join the rescue operation, stepping inside the lab he stopped staring at the scene before him. Dr Smith and her team were examining at the research team.

He reached out and rested his hand on O'Neill's shoulder, checking the younger man. O'Neill turned and nodded at him as he stayed at the side of their unconscious guest.

"Dr?"

Smith turned to him, "I don't know. We're trying to do our best through the quarantine but until I can get them out of there…"

She was cut off when a loud bang sounded and the entire ship jerked throwing everyone across the room. Nathan saw his communications officer throw himself forward to ensure Dr Jackson wasn't hurt anymore than she probably already was.

"Bridge, what the hell was that?" Nathan demanded.

"Something's pulling us forward," Henderson replied, her voice filled with confusion, "Captain, I can't stop it."

"Lucas?"

"The readings mean nothing," the teenager called back, "Captain, we can't get away from it. You better hold on. It looks like it's going to get bumpy."

* * *

"Lucas," Nathan asked.

The teenager let out a long sigh, "I can't find anything to tell us where we are. All the normal communications satellites seem to have vanished."

"Darwin says the water is odd," Jonathan added.

Nathan looked round the room at his people, "Is it possible we actually went through this Stargate?"

Ortiz chewed his lip, "Honestly, sir I have no idea but from all the evidence – yes."

Nathan turned to Wendy, "Is Dr Jackson awake yet?"

"No," she replied, "She should wake up soon assuming I'm reading the information right. To be honest, Captain the only reason I know she's in the infirmary is I have it on security camera. I still can't sense her."

Nathan mused on this for a moment, "Okay, Henderson keep on our current course. Ortiz, standard pattern with the WSKRS, Lucas and O'Neill monitor all frequencies. I want hourly reports."

"Yes, sir," the all nodded before heading to the bridge leaving Nathan, Jonathan and Wendy in the room.

"Alright, let's go have a chat with our guest," Nathan said darkly, "I've had enough of her playing games."

x

The moment they stepped into the infirmary Wendy checked on all her patients with the other doctors. Nathan listened to the updates confused as Jonathan suddenly spun to stare at the bed Arianna Jackson was lying unconscious on.

"Something wrong?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Just thought I saw someone standing over her, it must have been a trick of the light."

Nathan shrugged before looking at Wendy, "How is Dr Ferguson and her team?"

Wendy let out a long sigh, "They're alive. That's about as much as I can tell you. Whatever is covering their skin is impenetrable."

"What about Dr Jackson?"

"All her blood work came back clean," Wendy replied, "She should wake up soon."

Nathan walked to the guard nearby and took his handcuffs, "I want to make sure I know where she is."

x

"I'm gonna throw up," Ari muttered when she woke up. She blinked several times as she tried to get her mind focussed, confused as she heard a clatter before her arm wouldn't move any further. Looking at her arm she found a metal bracelet on her wrist attaching her to the bed, "Are you kidding me?" she snapped.

"Not even slightly," Bridger's voice came from her other side.

Ari turned and stared at him coldly, "Captain, I'm sure General O'Neill told you to trust me."

"Perhaps," Bridger replied, "But trust is earned, Doctor."

Ari grimaced, "I'm guessing something happened for you to chain me to the bed."

"I want to know where we are and what happened to Dr Ferguson's team?" Bridger told her.

Ari stared at him for a moment before channelling the man she called Uncle Jack, "You do realise I've been unconscious, don't you?"

"Yet, I still think you know more than anyone else what's going on," Bridger shot back.

Ari rolled her eyes, "Seriously?" she took a breath, "Okay, let me up and tell me what's going on then maybe I can help."

Bridger shook his head, "At the moment, I want you somewhere we can keep an eye on you."

"Put a guard on me," she challenged, "I promise I won't try to slip away."

"Tell me why Dr Smith can't sense you?" Bridger demanded.

Ari used every trick she'd been taught by Teal'c and Nick not to show anything at his demand, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you have no idea why the resident telepath can't sense you at all?"

At his demand Ari shrugged, "Maybe she's not that good."

Bridger's annoyance was easy to sense even without her gifts and Ari kept her expression neutral, relieved when he marched out leaving a guard on her. Glancing at the handcuffs Ari decided to leave them on just now, he didn't trust her as it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Enjoy.

* * *

Nathan studied what appeared to be a downed craft of some kind. They'd found it about seven hours from their initial position.

"Sir," Ortiz spoke up, "There seems to be an air pocket. From what I can ascertain it's either the bridge or a storage room."

Nathan smiled slightly, "Commander, get a team together. Take a member of Dr Smith's team just in case."

Jonathan nodded; he motioned Tony and Miguel to follow him before leaving the bridge with them.

"Captain," Lucas sidled up.

"No, you can't join them," Nathan told him.

Lucas chuckled, "Not what I was going to say. I've been going over the readings we took when we went through whatever sent us here. I want to talk to Dr Jackson and see if she can answer any of my questions."

Nathan shook his head, "Not just now. I want her to sit and wait for a while. She knows much more than she's telling us."

Lucas shrugged, "Yes, sir."

Nathan smiled to himself, he remembered the first time he met the kid and hated the idea of having him onboard. He'd been wrong about that.

x

Ari was getting bored.

She'd been allowed to change into some more comfortable clothes before Bridger had her handcuffed to the infirmary bed once more. She knew he was hoping this would make her talk, as though she actually had any clue what was going on.

She spotted Ford wander in to speak with Dr Smith, who was still trying to work out why she couldn't sense Ari's presence. She realised suddenly Ford was staring, not exactly at her but to one side of her.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"You're lying," Ari stated coldly, "What is beside me?"

A little stunned by the force of her demand, Ford shrugged, "I just thought I saw a man standing there. I was wrong."

When he left Ari swore. She looked around making sure there was no one else in the room before she turned to her side, "Shifu, what the hell are you doing here?"

Her brother slowly became visible, a sheepish look on his face, "It is good to see you, Arianna."

"Don't try to get out of this," she snapped, "What are you doing here? And why were you hiding from me?"

Shifu looked slightly embarrassed, "You know the rules."

"Ah, yes," Ari rolled her eyes, "The rules. Which also state that no one should be able to see you but Ford somehow has. I'm guessing that wasn't the first time."

He gave an innocent shrug.

"What's going on?" Ari asked with a fond smile.

"The box is from Atlantis," Shifu explained, "It created a connection with a similar device…"

"On the original planet," Ari finished as she connected the dots, "That's not good. Atlantis isn't here; it hasn't been for a long time. We're stranded."

She swore again when he nodded confirming her theory.

Reaching over Ari grabbed the chart and removed the paperclip, at her brother's bemused look she shrugged.

"They need to think I got out of the handcuffs using something," she told him, "Other than anything I have to explain."

* * *

A shiver slid through Jonathan on entering what turned out to be the bridge of the vessel, though unlike anything he'd ever seen. It was dark and the only word that came to mind was creepy. Even through the suits he was sure he could smell smoke clinging to the air around them.

"Commander," Tony's voice came suddenly, "I found someone."

"Someone?" Jonathan asked, "As in alive someone?"

Tony hesitated, "Not quite sure about that, Commander. You need to come and see this."

Jonathan frowned and started over to where Tony was standing staring slack-jawed at the floor behind one of the consoles.

"Tony, what is…." he trailed off as he saw what Tony was staring at.

It looked humanoid with long white hair and a face that reminded Jonathan of a nightmare he'd had as a child.

Slowly he moved forward hearing a squeak of horror coming from Tony when Jonathan checked to see if whatever it was had survived.

"Dr Ellington," Jonathan called, "I have a survivor."

x

Wendy was stunned by the creature that was brought into the infirmary.

She stared for a moment before spouting off orders randomly hoping that they'd help her. Something brushed the edge of her mind but it was gone as quickly as it appeared so she ignored it.

After a while she spotted the Captain arriving to hear what she'd discovered.

"Nathan, I have never seen anything like this," she shook her head still trying to get over the creature currently lying unconscious in her infirmary.

"Any idea how it survived?" Nathan asked, studying the creature with fascination.

Wendy let out a bemused laugh, "I don't even know if I found its heart."

"Captain," a yell from the other room interrupted them, "Captain, get in here."

Nathan sighed and they moved to the room that currently held Dr Jackson.

"Yes, Dr?" Nathan asked sharply.

"Get that thing off this boat," Jackson snapped.

"Dr Jackson, we do not know what the creature is," Wendy told her, "But it is injured."

"Then we're damned lucky," Jackson retorted, "Captain, that is a Wraith. The moment it wakes up it will kill everyone."

They stared at her before Wendy held up her hands, "Dr, there is no need to worry."

"Do not patronise me," Jackson snarled at her, "Captain, I was sent here as an Atlantis expert. Take my advice and dump that thing in the ocean before you become the entrée."

A scream from the other room proved the young woman right, Nathan and Wendy spun horror filling them as they saw one of the doctors held against the wall by the creature, its hand pressed to the man's chest as he aged before their eyes.

"Get these things off me," Jackson yelled, pulling at the handcuffs holding her to the bed, "Before we become the main course."

x

Ari felt Bridger push her forward as they ran, she could hear shots as the guards tried to kill a newly fed Wraith.

"Will you listen to me?" Ari called, "Captain, you can't kill this thing with bullets."

"Then what do you suggest?" Bridger snapped.

Ari took a deep breath, she could practically hear both her father and her uncle Jack telling her that this was the worst possible idea in the world but unfortunately it was the only thing that could save the people on this boat.

"Trust me, Captain," Ari said before she ducked under his arm and ran towards the space monster, hearing him call her back.

Running through the corridors of the Seaquest Ari hoped she was as strong as she had been when she was sixteen when she'd eradicated the Gould from the galaxy.

"Okay," she whispered to herself, "WWJD, what would Jack do?"

Praying she wasn't about to get herself killed Ari swallowed hard before she yelled out, "Hey, bad hair day."

When the Wraith turned to her Ari forced herself to stand her ground, "I'm pretty much the youngest person around. Come and get me."

She turned and began to run as it started to chase her.

x

"What the hell is she doing?" Nathan demanded running onto the bridge.

O'Neill shook his head, "She challenged it then ran."

"Where is she leading it to?"

O'Neill shrugged.

"Get something down to her," Nathan ordered, "I want to be able to talk to her."

He waited relieved when O'Neill told him they'd managed to get Dr Jackson a radio.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing?" Nathan snapped at the young woman.

"At the moment," she replied her breath coming hard from running, "Trying not to get caught."

"What do you need?" Nathan decided he'd yell at her later.

Jackson paused, "A place to get this thing off the boat."

"O'Neill is going to guide you," Nathan told her, "And Dr Jackson, we'll discuss this later."

"If I survive I'll be happy to."

x

Ari had been a little surprised when a man handed her a radio before he ducked back out of the way but she had to admit she was relieved to hear Bridger's voice. Now she had O'Neill talking to her.

"Take the next right," the calm voice came through the radio in her ear.

Ari could sense the Wraith still coming at her, she was ensuring it kept focus on her by occasionally giving it a mental smack. If her father or Jack ever found out about this, or even worse her mother, Ari knew she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Tim, tell me I'm almost there?" Ari pleaded.

"Just down the stairs," he told her, "Once there you have to get the creature through the door and close it so we can flood the room."

Ari grimaced, "Yeah, that'll be easy."

"Good luck."

Ari knew she only had one chance to do this and hoped to hell she was strong enough. She'd never tried to do anything like this in her life; this was not floating a rubber ball in the air. The Wraith appeared and Ari stood her ground in front of the door trying very hard not to shake or scream as it bore down on her.

"Interesting," the Wraith snarled, "I've never met a human who could do that."

"It got your attention," Ari replied channelling Jack, "Didn't it?"

It grinned at her, showing her all his sharp teeth before suddenly rushing towards her. Ari stretched out her hands managing to hold him in place before she spun and began to push him into the room. In her entire life Ari had never done anything more difficult than mentally fighting the Wraith. It had its own telepathic abilities and was trying every trick it had to break her concentration. Ari struggled, forcing herself to hold on, relieved when she felt another presence adding strength to her.

"Thank you, little brother," she murmured, managing to force the Wraith into the room before slamming the door. "Captain, you can flood it now," she called, straining to keep the door closed, "But do it fast."

She gasped feeling the Wraith surrounded by the water and she was able to let go. Exhaustion took over and her legs couldn't hold her up anymore, two arms caught her and Ari briefly saw Bridger holding her before she fainted.

* * *

"She's still unconscious," Wendy reported joining the command crew in the ward room.

"How did she do that?" Tim asked, "That was…"

Miguel and Lucas chuckled when Tim trailed off, it was a rare occasion their friend was lost for words.

"Once she wakes up we can ask her," Nathan said, "So, what do we know?"

Ford sighed, "Not much, Captain. We're scanning as far as we can, we have the WSKRS at their limit but there doesn't seem to be much near us."

"What about where we came through?" Nathan asked, "Is there anything there?"

Lucas shook his head, "Nope. If I hadn't been on the bridge when it happened I wouldn't believe we were on another planet."

Silence filled the room as they all thought about the implications of their predicament.

"Okay," Nathan broke the silence, "We go on as normal for now. Commander, you along with Lucas, Mr O'Neill and Mr Ortiz look for some clue in the readings we've already taken as well as everything the WSKR's send back to us. Find me something."

x

Ari groaned when she woke up. Opening her eyes she checked her arm relieved that Bridger hadn't decided to cuff her to the bed again. Her head was too sore to get out of them right now.

Glancing up she saw Bridger standing looking down at her.

"If you're going to yell at me," she said before he could speak, "I only ask you do it quietly. I have a headache."

He shook his head, "I was hoping you'd feel up to explaining what's going on."

"Give me a painkiller and a few minutes for it to work," Ari sighed.

He nodded with an amused smile and motioned to the doctor who jabbed a needle into her arm. She was grateful the painkiller worked quite quickly and she was at least able to focus when Bridger led her into the ward room. As all eyes turned to her Ari sighed, "This is more people than Jack gave permission to know."

"The situation has changed," Bridger reminded her, "And this is my crew who need to know."

Ari sighed again, "Okay, the quick version of what the Stargate project is."

x

Tim sat in the ward room looking at the symbols from the box once more in the hope he could find something to help the team who were suddenly statues. He thought about the story Dr Jackson had told them. The gateway to other worlds, the alien creatures that could suck the life from you with their hand and the fact Atlantis was a real place.

The thing that was scaring him though was that they were stranded here, on another planet with no way home. A soft tap made him look up and he saw the young woman who had just told them the most incredible story standing there.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Sure," he nodded, "I'm hoping you can help me get the rest of these symbols."

She grinned, "Oh translating. That would be my area."

Tim pulled out the seat beside him and passed her the pictures, "So, Dr Jackson any ideas?"

"I'm pretty sure I've already told you to call me Ari," she chuckled, "And I have plenty."

Tim laughed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Ari told him.

He hesitated before deciding to ask, "How did you get involved in this?"

"My dad opened the Stargate," Ari replied with a fond smile, "And I was raised around it."

"What about your Mom?" Tim asked, "What did she do?"

"My mom was dead," she shrugged with a smile at his horrified look, "Don't worry, she's alive now."

He continued to stare at her stunned making her laugh some more.

"My family is not what you would call normal," she told him, "Which I think you've already guessed."

Tim chuckled before sighing softly, "Do you know if this will be able to get us home?"

"I wish I knew," Ari whispered, "I really wish I knew."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes – Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

The explanation of Ari's abilities will come. Though if you really can't wait go back to Knight And Day & Unwanted Destiny.

I have up to chapter 5 completed and betad at the moment. Hopefully the rest will come soon.

Enjoy

* * *

Nathan sat on the bridge watching his people work as normal despite the circumstances. They were stranded on an alien planet with no way home but not one of them had left their post. Wendy was still trying to help the team that were frozen like statues while O'Neill was working on the box once more.

Dr Jackson had mentioned there was land somewhere so they were currently trying to find it. He hoped there would be something there that could help them, supplies, equipment or possibly a way to contact the new planet where Atlantis now resided.

"Captain," Ford spoke up, "We've found something."

Nathan joined Jonathan and Ortiz at the WSKR control, "What is it?"

"It appears to be a small ship of some kind," Ortiz reported, "It's not in good shape. Hull is buckled and the whole front section seems to have been destroyed by the pressure of the ocean."

"It doesn't look like the last vessel we found," Nathan mused.

Ortiz shook his head, "Completely different structurally and technologically. I think this might be related to the box Commander Ford found however."

"Give Dr Jackson a call," Nathan told his Ex-O, "She might know if this is a good or bad thing."

x

Ari chuckled as Tim told her about the glowing fish poop incident. They were taking a break from translating and swapping stories.

"So do you travel through this Stargate a lot?" Tim asked.

Ari shook her head, "I don't really get the chance. I'm usually kept on a very short leash. I mostly work on the artefacts that are brought back."

"Like the box?"

"Pretty much," Ari nodded, "I took my dad's place in the SGC when he and mom went travelling."

Tim frowned slightly, "Don't you want to go through?"

"Of course I do," Ari exclaimed, "My dad was actually on the first team that went through it along with Jack, the General who sent me here and makes sure I don't go through," she paused for a moment before adding, "It's actually how my mom and dad met."

"She was on the team as well?"

"She was on the planet they visited," Ari explained with a mischievous grin, "My mom isn't from Earth."

Tim stared at her stunned, "She's an alien?"

"No," Ari laughed, "She's human but many many years ago the Goa'uld took her ancestors from Egypt through the Stargate before the humans on Earth rebelled. When my dad and Uncle Jack went through the gate the first time they met the people of Abydos. My grandfather is the Chief Elder and mom was originally charged with giving the visitors water. Their stories differ slightly at this point. Dad says she looked up at him and smiled while Mom insists she would never have done anything so inappropriate."

Tim laughed softly, "What happened? How did they get together?"

Ari gave him a wicked smile, "Mom was given to Dad as a gift."

Tim stared at her frowning when she laughed at him, "Seriously, how?"

"I am telling the truth," Ari chuckled, "Though it is a little more involved than that."

"Then tell me the full story," Tim rolled his eyes.

Ari smiled giving a soft shrug when she was called to the bridge, "A story for another time. Are you coming?"

x

"What can I do for you, Captain?" Ari asked walking onto the bridge with Tim.

Bridger motioned her over to the station with Ortiz, "We found something we need your expertise on."

Holding back the cheeky comment that came to mind Ari joined them and leaned over Ortiz's shoulder.

"It's a Jumper," she said.

"A Jumper?" Ford asked.

"A Puddle Jumper, to give it its full title," Ari told him, "The drives retract and it slides through the Stargate."

"Wouldn't Gateship be more accurate a description?" Tim asked.

Ari held up her hand, "Do not go there. That is an argument that has been going on for many years."

Bridger chuckled softly, "So this is the technology from Atlantis."

Ari nodded biting her lip in thought, "If I'm right then this Jumper came down with Rodney McKay in it. He was, at the time, the head scientist on the project. The spare parts could be helpful if we find the village on the mainland. We may need them to put together a transmitter or something."

"Good point," Bridger mused motioning the teenager over, "Lucas, do you think you can work with the technology?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know until I get a look."

"You should be fine with it," Ari assured him, "A lot of modern technology is based on Lantean tech. They've been moving it in slowly over the years."

"Then let's get it inside," Bridger ordered.

* * *

Wendy frowned as she went over her readings. She couldn't understand what had happened to the scientists and had no way to help them. Then there was the corpse of the poor man that creature had fed from, her whole body was still chilled after her encounter with the creature.

Finally there was the mysterious Dr Jackson. Wendy was convinced there was more to the young woman than she'd told them, especially since she hadn't been able to sense her when they were trapped in the lab. She could now, it was like someone had flipped a switch and there she was.

"Doctor Smith?"

She turned finding Tony standing in her doorway, "Yes?"

"Are they okay?" he nodded towards the team.

"I don't know," Wendy shook her head, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Tony shook his head, "The Captain just wanted me to check how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Tony," she assured him, "I'll be up to give him a full report once I've completed all my tests."

When he hesitated she looked at him thoughtfully, "Is there something else, Tony?"

He sighed, "I'm just not feeling too hot. It's nothing."

"Sit," Wendy ordered.

With a sigh Tony dropped to sit on the bed.

x

"How is he?" Nathan asked when Wendy made her report.

"Tony has a bad headache," she replied, "But other than that there is nothing wrong. However we have had several other crew members complaining of the same thing."

Nathan frowned, "That's not good. What about Dr Jackson?"

Wendy looked at him confused.

"You couldn't sense her before," Nathan reminded her, "What about now?"

Wendy nodded, "I can sense her now. I can't explain it."

"Hopefully she can," Nathan sighed, he gave her a quick nod, "Alright doctor, keep me apprised."

Leaving the infirmary Nathan saw three more crewmembers heading in, all with pained expressions revealing the headache they had. Heading back up to the bridge he saw their guest standing with Ford watching as the team manoeuvred the small vessel into the Seaquest. Looking around he could see a few of the crew were all showing signs of a headache. He was beginning to feel it too.

"Sir?" Ford asked when he reached them.

"We seem to be having a headache epidemic," Nathan told them, "Any ideas, Dr?"

Jackson frowned in thought, "I remember hearing something once…" she trailed off chewing her lip for a moment, "Something about whales causing mass headaches."

They both looked at her in disbelief.

"Hey, I can only tell you what I've been told," she defended herself, "Though I will admit Sheppard does have a tendency to exaggerate when telling stories but McKay did confirm it was true and he wasn't lying."

Ford snorted, "And you're sure about that?"

Jackson gave him a smirk, "I can tell."

"So," Nathan pulled their attention back to him, "The whales?"

"It can't be though," she told them, "That was a completely different situation. Life or death kind of thing. I haven't even seen one of them come near us."

"Ortiz?" Nathan asked.

The sensor chief turned and shook his head, "Not a thing, Captain. I was beginning to think there was no large aquatic life."

"Could it be the box?" O'Neill spoke up making them all turn to him.

Nathan frowned in thought, "What makes you think that, Lt?"

The younger man shrugged, "It seems to be at the centre of everything else."

x

Ari was beginning to wish she'd listened more carefully to Sheppard and McKay's stories about the early days of the Atlantis mission. Instead she relied on the mission reports which she knew were sanitised.

She liked the crew of the Seaquest but did not want to be trapped here with them for the rest of her life.

"Dr Jackson?"

At Bridger's voice she turned, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, "Do you have a headache?"

Ari shook her head, "No, my headache is gone completely. Why? Do you?"

He nodded, "We all seem to. You're the exception."

"What about Dr Smith?" Ari asked.

Bridger looked confused before he hit the comm. button, "Dr Smith?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Do you have a headache?"

There was a moment of hesitation before she replied, "No."

"Okay," Ari mused, "She's telepathic and I'm…different so maybe it's not affecting us because our brains aren't the same as the rest of the crew. Is there anyone else who isn't feeling the effects?"

"Let's find out," Bridger said decisively.

It was about another half an hour Bridger appeared beside her again, "Okay, here is the full list of those without a headache."

"Four of us?" Ari stared at the list, "Me. Smith. Dagwood, he's a GELF right?"

"That's right," Bridger replied.

"Okay, then his brain chemistry is completely different to the rest of the crew," Ari mused, "Which leaves us with one more person. O'Neill?" she turned to look at the man sitting at his station working, oblivious to the fact he'd become the topic of conversation, "I honestly didn't see that coming."

Bridger frowned at her, reminding her of the way her dad would when Jack was teasing him.

"Okay," she moved on quickly, "We need to find land and see if that helps. Can O'Neill fly this thing alone if need be?"

"Fly?"

"I grew up with the Air Force," Ari replied at his amused question.

Bridger chuckled softly before nodding, "It's possible."

"Good. How long till we have the Jumper inside?" Ari asked.

"Donaldson reported it was almost there about five minutes ago," Bridger replied, "You think we can get the co-ordinates from the ship?"

Ari nodded, "McKay was heading back from the mainland to the city when he crashed. I'm hoping they should still be in there somewhere. And I think I have an over-ride code."

Bridger motioned her towards the exit, "Then let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is the last full chapter I have done at the moment. The next one is in progress.

Enjoy

* * *

Jack read the reports for about the tenth time knowing that in about five minutes he would have to tell his best friend that his daughter was missing along with the Seaquest. Honestly Jack should have known that Ari would get into trouble, she was her father's daughter.

He sighed, thinking about the girl who called him Uncle Jack with that wicked twinkle. Ari was like her father in many ways, her gift for languages, her sharp wit – though her tendency to push people came from Jack. Then there were the traits she got from her mother. Jack had been stunned when he discovered that the beautiful serene seemingly perpetually composed woman his best friend was married to had a wild side. Jack was sure that given half a chance she'd go skydiving or bungee-jumping every weekend. He sometimes forgot that Sha're was the one who started the rebellion on Abydos, not Daniel.

Daniel had just given her the inspiration.

"Sir," a voice interrupted his musings, "Atlantis has contacted us."

Jack let out a long breath and hit the button opening the link, "McKay."

"General," Rodney McKay nodded back, "I'm sending the reports through now."

"I take it you lost the toss this month," Jack chuckled, "Where's Sheppard?"

McKay shrugged, "He managed to schedule a training mission for this morning."

"Before we get into this," Jack said, "Is Daniel there?"

"He's in his lab," McKay told him, "I'll call him."

"You better get Sha're as well," Jack told him, "Okay, let's get through this fast."

x

Daniel frowned confused that Jack wanted to talk to him. Rodney waved him in to the office and moved letting him have the seat.

"I'll send Sha're in when she gets here," Rodney told him to Daniel's bemusement before he left the room.

"Jack," Daniel greeted his friend, "Not that I'm not glad to see you but this is kinda unusual. What's wrong?"

"You automatically assume something is wrong," Jack tried to say lightly before he winced; "Before you yell at me you need to listen."

Daniel grimaced, "Jack, tell me what is going on?"

"It's Ari," Jack started, "She's missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Daniel asked, trying not to overreact until he'd heard the story.

Jack quickly started explaining what had happened.

"Hold on," Daniel stopped him, "Someone called O'Neill actually translated something and you sent my daughter to check up on it?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "You know that never stops being funny. And Ari was the most qualified person to send."

Daniel nodded before his friend continued with his explanation about Ari's mission and all he knew at that moment. Daniel's fist clenched as he tried to stop panic and fear overwhelm him. Calm settled on him when his wife took his hand suddenly.

"Jack," Sha're said softly, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"No," Jack sighed, "Just remember how good your girl is. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

Sha're gave a soft smile, "Thank you."

Daniel nodded to his friend just before the screen went blank.

"She is fine," Sha're took his face in her hands, "I would know if she was badly hurt or if she was dead. Arianna is fine."

"For now," Daniel dropped his eyes.

Sha're touched his chin making him look up at her, "Our daughter is more than capable. You taught her well."

"If we were on Earth I would have been the one Jack sent," Daniel reminded her.

Sha're shook her head, "My Dan'iel you wanted to let Arianna flourish on her own. You have to trust in her."

With a sigh Daniel let her move him from the office and they walked together to their room.

* * *

"So Lucas," Nathan said as he led Dr Jackson into the small vessel they'd pulled out of the water, "How are you doing?"

The teenager glanced up at him, his eyes pinched slightly against the headache, "I think I have it, Captain. Once I power this up then we should be able to access the onboard computer and get co-ordinates for the mainland."

"Excellent," Jackson noted, "If we can ever get you to Atlantis, Lucas we might not get you back out."

Nathan hid a smile at the grin Lucas gave before he turned back to the controls. He made a few final connections before reaching out and hitting the control to power it up. They all waited but nothing happened.

Lucas rubbed his temples in frustration, "I don't know…I'm sure it…"

"Dammit," Jackson snapped suddenly making them turn to her, "He doesn't have the gene."

Nathan swapped a confused look with Lucas, "What gene?"

"The ATA gene," she explained with an annoyed sigh, "It never occurred to me because it's the norm that anyone working in Atlantis has it."

Nathan grimaced, "And what exactly does this gene do?"

"It allows people to use the Lantean tech," Jackson explained with an annoyed grimace before she shook herself, "We need to check your medical files."

"Why?" Lucas asked confused.

Jackson grinned, "Because all military personnel are checked for it. It's standard procedure these days in case they're needed."

"You're telling me that this SGC are testing my people for a gene we don't even know exists?" Nathan snapped angrily.

Jackson straightened slightly and Nathan saw suddenly in her eyes what the smart-mouth was hiding.

"Homeworld security trumps your hurt feelings," she stated coldly, "Now, are you going to get the files so I can tell you who has the gene or are you going to pout some more?"

Nathan stared at her wondering if he would win a battle of wills with this girl but before he could say anything else O'Neill appeared.

"Captain," he stepped inside, stopping when the control board he rested his hand on sprung to life.

"Or we could just get him," Jackson stated blandly.

x

Tim stared at the Captain, Lucas and Ari before looking at the lit up consoles, he quickly pulled his hands back.

"What did I do?" he asked worriedly.

Bridger moved placing a hand on his shoulder guiding him forward, "It's alright, Lieutenant. Work with Lucas and let us know as soon as you have the co-ordinates. Dr Jackson and I are going to have a quick chat."

Tim and Lucas shared a look as Bridger headed out of the small ship; Ari rolled her eyes before following them.

"What was that about?" Tim asked.

"Jackson said something about everyone being tested for a gene without Bridger knowing," Lucas told him, "The Captain did not like that."

"I'll bet," Tim murmured shaking himself, "So, what are we doing here?"

Lucas turned his attention back to the console, "Okay, the co-ordinates."

x

"Captain," Ari followed him out of the Jumper towards an empty lab, "What now?"

He leaned against the wall looking thoughtful, "Could the reason Mr O'Neill doesn't have a headache be because he has this gene?"

Ari tilted her head, "It's possible. Smith has the gene and she doesn't have a headache."

"How do you know she has the gene?" Bridger asked suspiciously.

"All telepaths do," Ari shrugged, "It's why they can do what they do."

Bridger nodded before frowning in thought, "So why did the Jumper not react to you?"

"I don't have the gene," Ari replied with another shrug.

Confusion covered his face, "But your abilities?"

"They come from somewhere entirely different," she told him, "It's a long story that I'm not going to get into. Look," she changed the subject back to the original one, "I don't believe that you only have one person with the gene. We need to check the medical files."

Bridger nodded, "Then let's do that. Follow me, Doctor."

A little stunned by his sudden attitude change Ari had to jog to catch up with him. She was worried about the headaches the crew were having and felt she should be able to do something more about them. Her dad would have an idea; he would already have a theory which, if not right, would be pretty damn close.

Reaching the infirmary Dr Smith was passing out pain medication to the crew members who were in the worst shape. Looking up when they passed she nodded at the Captain's signal before passing over to one of the other doctors and following them into the small room at the back of the large room.

x

"The gene results are under the reference M35-117," Jackson told them as Wendy opened up her own medical file, "It's a simple 1 or 0 designating the presence or not."

Wendy nodded checking her own records, "And I have it."

Jackson gave a small shrug a slightly smug smile on her lips.

"Alright," Nathan said, annoyed at himself that he was actually beginning to like the young woman, "Dr Smith, can you search the records and provide the number of crew have this gene."

"Of course," Wendy nodded.

They waited in silence; the only sound was Wendy tapping the controls. After about five minutes she turned to them.

"There are fifty members of the crew with the ATA gene," she told them.

Jackson frowned, "Well that rules that out as the reason for O'Neill not having the headache."

"We thought that fact he has the gene like you could be the reason he doesn't have a headache," Nathan explained when Wendy looked at the two of them confused.

Wendy frowned, "Lt O'Neill doesn't have the ATA gene, not according to his file."

"That's impossible," Jackson stated, "He activated the Jumper, he _has_ the gene."

Wendy brought up O'Neill's record; Jackson studied it carefully for several minutes before turning to Nathan.

"Okay, now I'm intrigued," she stated, tilting her head in thought, "We have three options here."

"Which are?" Wendy asked.

"One, he doesn't have the gene and there is another reason he managed to activate the Jumper," Jackson stated ticking it off on a finger.

"But you've never known that to happen," Nathan noted.

Jackson nodded before continuing, "Two, this is an error by whoever entered the results."

"And three?" Wendy asked.

"This was a deliberate attempt to hide the fact Mr O'Neill has this specific gene," Nathan finished for the young woman.

Jackson nodded grimly, "And personally I really want to know why."

* * *

Jonathan checked the co-ordinates Lucas had sent him hoping that they were actually for land. The headaches were getting worse; thankfully Dr Smith's painkillers were, so far, holding his at bay.

"Captain," he greeted Bridger when he walked onto the bridge with Dr Jackson, "We're heading for what we hope is the mainland."

"Hopefully once we're there the headaches will stop and we can work out what is happening," Bridger mused.

Jonathan nodded, "I sent the senior staff to get something to eat then a few hours rest. I would suggest you follow their example, sir."

Bridger nodded before turning to the young woman beside him, "You too, Dr Jackson."

The young woman shrugged, "It's a good idea. It's not like I can do much else at the moment." She started off the bridge, turning back suddenly, "No escort?"

Jonathan saw the smile slide across Bridger's face when he asked, "Do you need one?"

Jackson smiled at them, "I'll see you in a few hours."

The two men watched her leave for a moment, waiting until she was out of hearing range.

"Do we trust her now?" Jonathan asked.

Bridger shrugged, "Everything she's told us has been true. She was brought up knowing that this Stargate was a secret, her furtiveness is because she knew she couldn't talk about it. I'm keeping an eye on her but I don't think she's a danger to us."

"We need to trust her so she trusts us?" Jonathan asked.

"Precisely," Bridger told him.

x

"According to the information Lucas pulled from the Jumper," Jonathan explained as they stood back from the crew where they could talk freely, "We're about ten hours from land. I sent everyone for some rest so that they were fresh for us sending a team to the surface."

"Good thinking," Nathan nodded approvingly, "Did Lucas get anything else?"

Jonathan shook his head, "No, the systems have been badly damaged. He's going to need a lot more time with it to get anything else."

"How long did it take you to get him out of the Jumper?" Nathan chuckled.

Jonathan grinned, "Less time than you would think. O'Neill walked out and it powered down."

Nathan chewed his lip for a moment in thought before asking, "You've known Tim a lot longer than I have."

"He was chosen by Stark to be the communications officer," Jonathan shrugged, "He was actually here before I was."

"So Stark sponsored him?"

Jonathan frowned, "Captain, is something wrong? O'Neill is completely loyal to you and the Seaquest."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Nathan told the younger man, "His medical records state that he doesn't have the gene to control the Lantean tech."

"What?"

Nathan sighed, "And I agree with Dr Jackson that this had to be deliberate. The question becomes why?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

The next chapter is in progress.

Enjoy

* * *

Ari walked into the small room she had been given making sure the door was closed. Tim and his friends had asked her to join them for dinner but she declined. She had something she needed to do before getting some rest. She quickly finished the sandwich she'd nabbed before letting out a long sigh.

"Shifu," she yelled to the empty room, "Get your ascended ass down here right now."

Silence answered her making Ari grimace even more.

"Little brother, if you don't I will rat you out to mom," she threatened.

Finally light filled the room fading into the form of her brother and Ari folded her arms staring at him.

"Hi," Shifu greeted her sheepishly.

Ari glared at him, "You are going to tell me, right now, what the hell is going on? Why did you set up Ford to find the box? Why did you make sure I came here?"

Shifu took a deep breath, "I cannot tell you."

"I can find a way to hurt you," Ari told him annoyed, "Uncle Ranon will help me."

"Ari," Shifu said softly, "I cannot interfere."

"You already have," she snapped.

He shook his head, "I didn't set up Commander Ford to find the box. I just ensured he did not miss it."

Ari pushed her hand through her hair, "Why?"

"Because there is a secret that needs to be discovered, " he told her before defending himself, "I cannot tell you what it is but you are the only one who will be able to unveil it."

"You know this is interfering," Ari cried annoyed.

He gave a slight shrug, "Because it is you I can bend the rules to tell you as much as I have. Ari, I am sorry I did not expect you to be stranded."

"And I'm guessing you can't let Mom know so she can send a ship for us," she grimaced, shaking her head she sighed; "You owe me."

He gave another small shrug before leaving her alone once more. With a sigh Ari slid her shoes off before lying on the bed, closing her eyes to try and rest for a few hours.

x

Wendy took a drink before she sat in front of her computer and logged on. Nathan had advised they were about an hour from the mainland so she was using the time to look into the strange headaches the crew were having. She didn't like that she wasn't able to help her people and was confused why O'Neill appeared to be immune to them.

A knock made her look round finding their guest standing there.

"Dr Jackson? Is there something I can do for you?" Wendy asked softly.

"Captain Bridger said you were looking into the headaches," she said, "I was hoping I could help."

Wendy looked at her confused, "Is medicine one of your specialities, Dr?"

"I've spent enough time looking at brain scans; every few missions through the Stargate seem to need them. And please call me Ari," the young woman shrugged slightly, "Dr Jackson is my father and I keep expecting him to appear when people call me that."

"Of course, Ari," Wendy nodded in understanding, "I'm Wendy, grab a seat."

Bringing up the scans she had been studying Wendy was surprised when Ari clicked her tongue in thought about twenty minutes later.

"What?"

Ari grabbed a pen, "Here," she pointed to a small part of the scan, "What is this in the corner of the scan?"

Wendy magnified the area, "It looks like scar tissue. That's interesting."

"Could that be why he doesn't have a headache?" Ari asked, "Could the scar tissue be blocking whatever is causing them?"

Wendy chewed her lip in thought, "It is possible. If the injury he suffered was traumatic enough it's possible his brain rewired itself to compensate."

"Okay, my dad always said to work through a problem from the beginning," Ari said tapping the pen against the desk, "So, we're both immune to whatever is causing these headaches, as is Dagwood and Tim. You're a telepath so your brain chemistry is different from non-telepaths. Dagwood is a GELF so the same."

"You're a telekinetic so I'm assuming that's why you're immune," Wendy took over.

Ari gave a half-nod, half-shrug in reply not giving away anything before she jumped up to pace, "So, we're in a closed community."

"All food and water is brought on board during supply runs. The last one was three weeks ago," Wendy took over, "And we have all eaten the same."

"Besides I don't see food causing these headaches," Ari replied, "What else?"

Wendy thought for a moment, "Chemicals? The box could have released something into the air."

"Don't see how our gifts would make us immune to that," Ari sighed frustrated.

Wendy grimaced as well before asking, "You said something about whales earlier?"

Ari noted before she clicked her fingers, "A sound."

Wendy looked at her sceptically, "A sound?"

"I remember a story from the early days Stargate Command." Ari nodded, before falling into silence as she mused.

Wendy watched the young woman pace for several minutes before demanding, "And?"

Ari took her seat again, "It was a planet that was being surveyed using a UAV, a plane like drone that surveys the area. It crashed into some weird plants a few hours from the Gate. So my dad and his team had to find it. Cutting a very long story short the plants had a symbiotic relationship with the inhabitants and when the drone crashed into the plants it changed the sound emitted so it made the inhabitants sick but gave my dad and his team all a severe headache."

"So we could be processing the sound differently and it might be affecting Dagwood in a different way," Wendy noted, "But that doesn't make sense for O'Neill. Tim has incredibly acute hearing."

"But if this is similar then it's something that's not in the actual range where a human can hear it," Ari reminded her, "What if the scar tissue is somehow protecting him?"

Before either could say anymore they were called to the bridge, they'd reached the mainland.

* * *

Sha're walked through the corridors of Atlantis to find her husband. It wasn't hard. Even if she couldn't sense him, Sha're knew everywhere in the city he went to think.

It only took her a few minutes for her reach him, leaning on the railing looking out across the water. The small red ball he used to exercise his own abilities was bouncing gently in front of him.

"Dan'iel," she said softly making him turn to her, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I can't concentrate on work."

Sha're wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know you said she's safe," Daniel sighed into his wife's hair, "But I just…"

"What?" she encouraged when he trailed off.

Daniel sighed again, "Before…before…"

"Before I came back," Sha're stated for him, as always not afraid to speak about their past.

"Ari was so much stronger," Daniel continued pulling her close, "She could find me no matter where I was, even on another planet."

"I know."

"After everything happened," Daniel sighed, snatching the ball from the air suddenly, "It was better that her abilities lessened, that she was no longer that strong. It made her happier but right now I would give anything for her to be able to tell me she's alright and the people she was with will keep her safe."

Sha're took his hand, "Come with me."

Confused Daniel let her pull him along the corridors, "Why are we going to the infirmary?"

Sha're said nothing but continued to move him through the city. Reaching their destination Sha're headed through to the small office at the back where the newest member of the medical staff was working.

"Sha're," the other woman greeted with smile, Daniel instantly noted her English accent, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to introduce my husband to you," Sha're smiled back, "Dan'iel, this is Dr Kristen Westphalen who was previously the CMO of the Seaquest."

x

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Daniel," Kristen offered her hand to the man, "Sha're has told me so much about you."

"And you," he replied shaking her hand.

Sha're took a seat, "Kristen, our daughter is currently on the Seaquest which is missing. Can you tell us about the crew?"

Kristen sat down again as Daniel slipped his hand into his wife's looking at her hopefully.

"They're good people," Kristen assured the couple, "Nathan Bridger looks after his crew as though they were his family. Your daughter will be folded into that," she saw Daniel relax slightly at her assurance, "The crew, the ones I knew who are still onboard, they're the best there is."

"With the exception of the Stargate program," Daniel chuckled before giving her a grateful smile, "Thank you."

Sha're turned to her husband, "You wanted to look into the Lantean scientist whose lab you found last week. Start now. Brooding will not help Arianna."

"Fine," Daniel gave in. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before leaving them alone.

"Thank you, Kristen," Sha're said taking her seat again once Daniel was gone, "He needed to hear that, we both did."

"The Seaquest crew may be able to find trouble easily but they're good at getting out of it," Kristen told her before changing the subject, "Have you told him about our conversation yesterday?"

Sha're shook her head, "I was going to do so tonight. It is our 'date night' but until we are sure Arianna is safe I do not think it is a good idea to discuss it with him."

Kristen nodded in understanding.

"I must go," Sha're told her, "I have work to do."

As the other woman walked out Kristen sat back and thought of the people on the Seaquest, she hadn't seen them since a few days after the original had exploded. She did miss them and had hoped to return when the new boat was launched. Unfortunately her work had been at a critical stage and she wasn't able to leave it. Then the offer had arrived from the SGC leading her to Atlantis. The moment she set foot in the city she had loved it and wished she could share it with Nathan and Lucas.

With a sigh she returned to work.

* * *

Nathan looked up as Wendy walked onto the bridge with Dr Jackson.

"We've found land?" Wendy asked when they reached him.

Nathan nodded, "We think we may actually be able to surface. Look at this," he brought up the pictures the WSKRS had supplied of what appeared to be a dock.

"Will it hold the Seaquest?" Wendy asked seeing the structure on the screen.

"More than likely," Jackson spoke up, "From what I can tell it's the same architectural design of Atlantis and that is quite a few thousand years old but going strong."

"I think we'll do some tests before trying," Nathan told her.

Jackson gave an amused shrug but said nothing else.

"Did you make any progress with the headaches?" Jonathan asked joining them.

"We have an idea," Wendy told him, "Dr Jackson and I believe there may be a sound outside our hearing range that is causing them."

"I need to look at the box again," Jackson spoke up, "If I can finish the translation it may give us some idea what's going on."

"But we quarantined the box," Jonathan reminded her, "After what happened to Dr Ferguson and her team."

Jackson gave a slight half-shrug, "I know but I can shield myself. It's how Tim and I were protected when they first opened it."

Nathan nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" surprise filled the young woman's eyes.

Nathan smiled slightly, "This is what you do, so we may as well do your job."

She stared at him before nodding, "Okay. I'll let you know when I find something."

"What?" he asked Jonathan and Wendy when they both stared at him.

Wendy chuckled, "You've changed your mind about her?"

"Not completely," he replied, "I'm just using my resources to get my people home."

x

Ari stood just outside the quarantine where the box sat taking a few deep breaths. She hoped this had the instructions she needed.

"Okay, you can do this," she murmured to herself before taking the red ball out of her pocket, squeezing it in her hand a few times before tossing it into the air and moving it in a smooth arc above her head. It was one of her father's training exercises and she used it these days to help focus her mind when she was worried or nervous.

Tapping in the code so she could enter the quarantine chamber Ari steeled herself, surprised that there was no need for her shield. Ari slowly walked around to look at all sides of the box to get a proper idea of the artefact she was studying.

Pulling out her notebook Ari started to scribble jumping when someone knocked on the window.

"Tim?"

"I thought you might want the notes we both made earlier," he told her.

Ari smiled, "Thanks. You're safe to come in by the way."

"Are you sure?" suspicion filled his voice.

She chuckled, "I am trustworthy, I stopped you becoming a statue the first time remember?"

Tim smiled before stepping inside, a little hesitantly she could tell, and walking over to Ari's side.

"Wow," he murmured.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ari asked with a grin, "This is going to take a few hours to translate properly."

"Between us we have most of the surface done," Tim reminded her.

Ari winced, "True but now the box is open it actually changes what the surface says."

"Really?"

"Also, I can see sections that were missed when they took the photos," Ari told him, "Which explains why we missed the warning about what would happen when they opened the box without the proper codes inputted."

"A booby trap?"

Ari nodded, "I'm hoping, assuming this works the way it was intended to, we can un-statue them."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Real Life is currently hectic so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.

Until then enjoy.

* * *

Nathan listened to the young woman explain her findings on the mysterious box that had somehow transported them to another world.

"And you're sure that when you do this it will…"

"Un-statue?" Jackson suggested when he hesitated before nodding, "Almost completely."

Nathan frowned, "Not exactly the ringing endorsement I was hoping for."

"Unfortunately Ancient devices have a tendency to not work the way they were meant to," Jackson explained, "Although history does suggest that when they have such detailed instructions they should work as described."

Nathan grimaced thinking over everything, "Are you confident you translated it correctly?"

He saw her bristle slightly at the question but Nathan had to ask. She wasn't a member of his crew and he didn't have any previous experience with her abilities.

"Yes," Jackson stated with complete confidence.

Nathan nodded, "Alright. Then let's go and," he rolled his eyes before using her phrase, "Un-statue my crew."

x

Ari followed Bridger into the infirmary going over and over in her head the instructions she'd translated. She was confident in her translation; she just hoped that this was one Ancient device that actually did what it was supposed to.

Wendy was standing waiting for them. She didn't say anything as Ari headed to the small room the box was still sitting in. Tim appeared when she took her seat.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered softly.

Ari nodded, "Trust me, Tim. I've been doing this since I was ten years old."

Taking a deep breath she began to manipulate the symbols on the side of the box, deactivating the trap and, she hoped, freeing those that had been caught by it. Very gently she began to close the lid making sure she had the full sequence completed before the two sides touched. An audible click sounded through the room and then there was silence for a few moments.

"Doctor Smith," someone cried making them all turn and Ari let out a long breath of relief, it had worked.

* * *

"Well, I can confirm that the headaches have stopped," Wendy reported to the ward room containing Nathan, Ford, O'Neill, Lucas and Dr Jackson, "Dr Ferguson and her team are all recovering from their experience well. I'm hoping to release them tomorrow morning if there are no complications."

"Thank you, Doctor," Nathan nodded before turning to his ExO, "Jonathan?"

Ford gave a very slight smile, "Well, the dock we found is stable and we're sure it can hold the weight of the Seaquest. Dr Jackson has noted that she has no memory of this being found by the Atlantis team."

"But," Jackson took over, "The Atlantis team were not sailors and I think we might be at a section of the mainland that wasn't explored in the three years they were on this planet."

Ford gave a small wave of agreement, "Exactly. We're going to surface in a few hours. Since it looks as though we may be here for a while I've set up a team to explore and secure a section of the land."

"Excellent, Commander," Nathan checked this off his list, "Alright, Dr Jackson you have something else you wanted to talk about."

Jackson let out a soft sigh, "We need to find the other box."

"What other box?" Wendy asked.

"A wormhole can't open up without something on the other end to open up to," the young woman explained, "There has to be another box, which I'm guessing is where we arrived."

Jonathan frowned, "Why didn't you mention this at the time?"

"I was unconscious at the time," Jackson reminded them before continuing, "I think if we have both boxes there will be more information which can hopefully help us get home or to another planet that has an actual Stargate."

Nathan mused on this for a moment before turning to Lucas, "How long would that take?"

"Actually," the teenager gave an amused smirk, "Not too long. We're only about three hours by launch from our original co-ordinates."

Everyone in the room stared at him but it was Wendy who finally asked the question floating through all their minds.

"How?"

Lucas held his finger in the air and spun it in a circle as his explanation, "Once we found the co-ordinates we doubled back on ourselves."

"Okay," Nathan nodded, "Then we need some volunteers to retrieve the box."

Tim held up his hand, "I'll go, Captain. I'm not recovering from a headache."

"And with that logic," Jackson noted holding her hand up as well, "I'll join him. Besides as the current expert on Lantean tech I'd rather be there to make sure what happened to the other team doesn't happen again."

x

Ari pulled her hair back before she grabbed the small bag sitting on the bed and headed for the launch bay. She was relieved she'd studied the plans for the boat before joining them; she didn't want to get lost. That would have been too embarrassing.

"Doctor Jackson," Bridger greeted her when she reached the launch bay, "Are you sure you want to go?"

Ari smiled slightly, "It's only a six hour trip. If you give me a thick enough book, I might not even notice we've moved. Unless you feel you don't trust me enough to leave the boat with one of your officers."

He paused and Ari inwardly winced, it was meant to be a joke she hadn't meant to challenge him.

"I just wanted to ensure you were aware of what you were offering," Bridger replied simply, "Lieutenant O'Neill is already onboard."

Ari gave him a quick smile before she started down into the launch. Dropping her bag on the bench she climbed up to the cockpit where Tim was going over his systems check.

"So," she smiled, "Are we there yet?"

* * *

Jonathan took in a deep breath when he stepped onto dry land. The air around him smelled fresher than back on Earth. Even the remotest part of the Earth had been touched by some kind of pollution but here the air was fresh and clear.

The science contingent was setting up some monitoring equipment to get information on their new location while Brody and a security team were getting ready to scout out the area so they could set up a camp.

"Commander?" Bridger's voice came over the PAL.

"Yes, Captain?"

"How's the weather?"

Jonathan chuckled softly, "It's blue skies and sunshine at the moment, Captain. Hoping it stays dry for the next few hours."

"Well make sure you stake out the prime real estate," Bridger told him, "We could be here for a while unless O'Neill and Dr Jackson find a way home with the other box."

Jonathan let out a small sigh before he replied, "No worries, Captain. I'll find you a good spot once I have mine."

"Keep in contact, Jonathan," Bridger ordered before cutting communication.

Jonathan took a few more deep breaths before he joined the teams to see if the needed anything from him.

* * *

"You're lying," Ari laughed when Tim finished telling her about one of the pranks pulled by Krieg during the first tour. They were about an hour into their journey.

Tim shook his head, "To this day I can't look at a frog without feeling sick."

"That's almost as bad as the time Jack managed to flood part of the base," Ari chuckled, "We have a photo of him sitting on the steps, trousers rolled up with a fishing rod and a hat over his face."

Tim nodded, "Fishing with no fish. I like that idea. You can relax without the prospect of having to move."

"That's what he always says," Ari stared at him incredulously for a moment, "Is there any possibility you're related to Jack?"

Tim stared at her.

"Your name is O'Neill and you have the gene?" she defended her question.

"It's possible," Tim replied before shrugging, "But doubtful since my name isn't actually O'Neill."

"What?"Ari stared at him, "How?"

"How can you do what you do?" he shot back."

She grimaced, "So you'll tell me if I tell you, is that how this works?"

Tim nodded a small smug smile on his lips, "Pretty much."

They continued on in silence for several minutes before Ari swore in her mother's native tongue, "I'm too curious for my own good. Deal."

He smiled slightly but remained silent.

"I guess you want me to go first," Ari noted before letting out a sigh, "Okay. But, I am telling you this in confidence and this is not to be shared with anyone else without my agreement. Understand?"

"Of course."

Ari smiled slightly and leaned back in her chair for a moment, "Okay, my story starts in Ancient Egypt about ten thousand years ago."

x

"In an attempt to remove the Gould forever a group took two children, a boy and girl," Ari explained, "Into each they placed gifts and the plan was that when the children grew up they would have a child. The child would then be the weapon to destroy them."

Tim frowned when she paused, "This was ten thousand years ago?"

"I'm getting there," Ari told him before continuing, "One of the group betrayed them and the girl's family were taken through the Stargate to the planet Abydos. Over the years her gift was passed through to every eldest daughter until my mom and the boy's gift through every eldest son until my dad."

"So," Tim said slowly as the information coalesced in his mind, "You're a weapon?"

Ari shrugged before clarifying, "Was. I was a weapon. The Gould were destroyed when I was sixteen."

Tim stared at her, obviously lost for words at her clarification.

"I don't talk about it much," she said softly, "I had a few issues after it happened but the one good thing that came out of it was my mom came home."

"Your dead mother?"

Ari shrugged, "Another long story and you don't have anything left to deal with just now for that one."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Tim whispered, "Sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Tim, its fine," she cut him off, "I made the decision to tell you."

He nodded softly, "So, that's why you can move things with your mind."

"It's also why I can sense when people are lying to me," she told him, "As well as their emotions and I'd know if anything happened to my parents."

"Can they…"

"No," Ari cut him off, "Dad is telekinetic but my mom's gift is empathic. She can sense that I'm alive and safe but nothing beyond that. Before...when I was still a weapon I was much stronger. I could influence people to do what I wanted, though it always disturbed me, and I could find my dad no matter where he was. I could even talk to him when he was in another galaxy."

Tim glanced at the controls for a moment taking in the information.

Ari gave him a smile, "Now you. What do you mean your name isn't actually O'Neill?"

"I have one more question before we change the subject," he said.

Ari let out an amused chuckle before nodding, "Alright, one more then you tell me."

"Why could Dr Smith not sense you when you were unconscious?" Tim asked.

"Camouflage," she explained, "To ensure the children and their descendents couldn't be found we were hidden from all psychics, telepaths, empaths etc. When we're around people with these abilities we have to allow them to sense our presence."

x

Tim let the information Ari had given him sink in for a moment.

"Is that where your confidence comes from?" he couldn't stop himself asking, "Because you know no one can read your mind?"

"It was meant to be one more question," she gave a mock annoyed sigh, "But no, it's a Jack thing. My dad taught me how to translate and speak quite a few languages, my uncle Jack taught me how to keep people off balance and act as though I know exactly what I was doing no matter how little I do."

"That's handy," Tim mused.

"Especially at the moment," Ari stated softly before smiling at him, "Now it's your turn. And remember I can tell when you lie."

Tim let out a small sigh; he honestly hadn't meant to tell her but it had slipped out while they talked.

"I don't remember my parents," he started, "All I know is their names and that they were addicts. Until I was eight they kept me pretty much the same."

Ari stared at him, "You were high until you were eight?"

"It's one of the reasons I became a vegetarian," he told her, "And I drink very little."

"So what happened?"

"We were in a car accident which killed them and landed me in hospital," Tim continued, his voice a monotone.

"Which is where the injury on your brain scan came from," Ari realised.

Tim nodded and brushed his hair back slightly so she could see the small faded scar, "To this day I have no idea what happened. My first clear memory is waking up in the hospital and a nurse smiling at me."

Ari said nothing more silently encouraging him to continue.

"I was sent to a foster home," Tim said, "Which is where I met one Father O'Neill. He taught me that I didn't have to be a slave to what my parents had done to me. So when I graduated and decided to go to the Academy I took his name as a fresh start."

"You became Tim O'Neill."

"I became Tim O'Neill."


End file.
